


plus-que-parfait

by magicasen



Series: plus-que-parfait [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico can't tell you what exactly in her life had led up to this point, but it's not like her to take things back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	plus-que-parfait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghoulishCarnage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulishCarnage/gifts).



“H-hey! Watch the goods!”

Nozomi peeked up from beneath her eyelashes from where she knelt between Nico's spread thighs. Her lips were wet with – Nico felt a flush rise on her cheeks.

“You know, Nicocchi, I've been doing more than just watching.”

“Nozomi, you know Nico is particularly sensitive,” Eli chided gently. “Don't be so rough on her.” She dropped a placating kiss against Nico's lips before moving lower.

“Right! I'm soft and, mmph _,_ delicate and feminine. It's why I'm perfect idol materi – _ahh._ ” Eli did... _something_ with her tongue against Nico's chest that made her buck up abruptly, muffling Nozomi's grunt of surprise.

Nozomi raised her head, rubbing her nose. “Ow.”

“You're fine!” Nico protested grumpily, reaching around with her foot to rub the back of Nozomi's thigh. Nozomi beamed.

“Right, right. Elichi, can I – ” She grabbed Nico's leg. Eli, pressing kisses against Nico's stomach, murmured in assent, rising and scooting back as Nozomi rolled Nico over.

Nico grabbed the pillow, burying her face in it. She always felt so exposed like this, her front pressed against the bed, only able to tell what was happening through sensation alone. That must be why Nozomi enjoyed doing this to her and Eli so much. Nico shoved her arms beneath the pillow, hugging it as she turned her face to the side, spreading her knees and pushing her hips up.

She could only imagine the stupid look on Nozomi's face before all thoughts were shoved out of mind by the sensation of a tongue licking at her.

“Uhn.” Nico mumbled, resting her chin at the pillow and staring resolutely at the headboard, trying to resist the urge to moan. Something warm laid next to her, making the already hot air stifling.

Eli was on her side, head resting on her hand. Nico let her gaze drop – you didn't pose like that if you didn't want someone to _look_. Of course, it was Eli, so she looked like a magazine spread of some gorgeous bikini model. With way less clothing. Or, well, no clothing at all. Nico's face heated and she had to squirm a bit at the sight, which, judging from the soft gasp from lower down on the bed, was much appreciated.

Eli was smiling at Nico, something soft in her eyes that made Nico's insides feel like pudding.

“You're going to kiss me already, right?” Nico muttered, and Eli grinned hard before leaning in.

Gentle nips on her bottom lip, swipes of the tongue until Nico assented, opening her mouth and it turned into something hot and wet and dizzy. Eli _loved_ kissing – maybe it was a Russian thing, but she always had her mouth everywhere, always needing to taste. The short list of people who Nico would go above and beyond for when she cooked began with her siblings and ended with Ayase Eli. The only people who truly appreciated her effort. And...well, that was gross, she could go without thinking about her siblings when she was in bed.

Pleasure sparked through Nico's body, Eli greedily kissing her little moans and gasps away, Nozomi's warm tongue running back and forth over her, making her push her body back, eager for more. Nico tried to twist her body, craving as much contact as she could. She felt Nozomi push her thigh up, easing her into some contorted position, leg raised in the air.

Geez, she was going to cramp like that – but it didn't matter right now, Eli taking her chance and shoving her body up against Nico's. Her breasts rubbed against Nico's chest, and Nico slid her hands around them, cupping them and flicking her thumbs over the nipples. Eli gasped, breaking the kiss and arcing into the touch.

“Move up a bit,” Nico demanded, which Eli took without any protest. Nico had to lean her chin up to kiss her from this angle, but now she could keep one hand fondling a breast as she reached down, brushing past the soft planes of Eli's stomach, the coarseness of her pubic hair, and finding her clit.

“Ah,” Eli mumbled, her eyes closing as Nico rubbed the pad of her middle finger over the nub. “Mm, like that – ”

Then she reached down, rubbing Nico in return. Nico gasped as the pleasure intensified tenfold from the dual stimulation. She dropped her leg, no longer in complete control of her body, but it landed on something soft, Nozomi adjusting her positioning so that Nico's leg was draped across her back.

And that made it easier to push back and forth, Nico helplessly shoving her hips between Eli's fingers and Nozomi's mouth, rubbing her own hands all over Eli, much to the other girl's gratification, if the constant moans gasped into Nico's mouth were any indication.

Nico could feel it, how the pleasure ramped up, and she didn't want it to stop but she _needed_ it to at the same time. Her undulations became more frantic, and Eli and Nozomi must haveknown, it wasn't the time to hold back now that Nico had reached some point of no return. So Nozomi shoved her tongue in, and it was wet and hot and deep and Eli pressed two fingers against her hard, holding them there, and Nico came with an choked groan.

The waves of pleasure ebbed, no matter how Nico wiggled to try to chase the pleasure, up until the point it became too much. She twisted away with a gasp, rolling on her back. Her chest was heaving as she stared up at the ceiling.

Nozomi mouthed up her chest, the feel of her lips sending tingles through Nico's oversensitized nerves. “Was that good, Nicocchi?” she murmured when she reached Nico's shoulder, kissing it before rubbing her cheek against it, like she was some cat.

Nico nodded blankly, not really listening. Eli scooted next to her, sitting up and smiling down at her. Her face was flushed, her lips glistening.

“You're so cute, Nico,” she said, and Nico nodded again slowly.

“Of course I am. I live and breathe cuteness.”

Eli laughed, stroking her fingers over Nico's chest. Then, she reached over and pulled at Nozomi. Nozomi went along easily, and Nico watched in a daze as they kissed over her.

Nico's charm point was cuteness, of course, but Eli and Nozomi were undoubtedly _women._ Sexy, and cool, and mature – a whole different world compared to her. The idea of Nico evoking any hot, steamy, fantasy-images like these two could – well, she had chosen her own appeal based on factors that couldn't be helped. Nico brushed a hand over her chest. But besides, she had to be the most lucky girl in the world to see this play out in front of her, and before she could stop herself she reached up and rubbed a hand over each of their breasts.

Nozomi moaned, gripping at Eli and tugging her in, the kiss growing more frantic by the second. Eli gasped before she swatted away Nico's hands. She cupped her own breasts, leaning forward and pushing them against Nozomi's. Nico's mouth went dry as Nozomi gasped and broke the kiss.

“Elichi – ” she moaned, before squeezing her breasts together and pressing back. Nico was aware she was gaping. The mingled sweat, and this was obscene, them brushing their nipples like that against each other, faces flushed and panting and oh god –

Nico moaned, helpless. Eli looked down at her, and there was an uncharacteristic feral grin on her face, a glint in her eyes.

“Hah, Nicocchi likes this, huh?” Nozomi laughed, which snapped Nico out of the stupor.

“H-hey, we're not putting on a show for me! I already finished!” Nico protested, even though she couldn't say the sight wasn't doing anything for her.

Nine times out of ten, the first orgasm of the night belonged to her. Nozomi had teased her about it once on a date, saying that the reason Nozomi and Eli had first invited her to bed years ago was that with the three of them, there wouldn't be any “lull in the festivities thanks to something as mundane as refractory periods.” Nico had been about to shout at her for discussing such lewd things outside of their apartment, before Eli intertwined their fingers together and leaned in.

“ _Nozomi was the one who wanted so badly to reach out to you since our first year of high school,”_ she had whispered. “ _And...I did too. I'm glad the next time we reached out, things weren't as difficult. And didn't take so long._

Yeah, Nico was glad too. And speaking of which –

“This is ridiculous.” Nico said, sitting up and scooting back. “You're never going to come if you only do that. You're wasting my hard effort, Eli!”

Nozomi pulled back and grinned. “Oh, is it Elichi's turn?”

“Yes, it's decided. It's two to one!” Nico pointed at Eli before she opened her mouth to say anything. “Now, what do you want?”

Eli looked between them before nodding and smiling self-consciously. “I want to see both of your faces,” she admitted, before leaning over, rolling to lay down on her back. She pulled a pillow under her head. “And – ” she was blushing now – “I want Nozomi to touch herself.”

Damn. So did Nico.

“N-not a show or anything fancy,” Eli amended. “Just, you haven't really had any – yet – ”

“Don't worry about something like that, Elichi,” Nozomi laughed. “I've had fun making you feel good. But if you like it, then I'll do anything.” She scooted, thighs on either side of Eli's legs, squeezing Eli.

Nico laid down next to Eli, watching her face as Nozomi spread her fingers up Eli's legs, around to her stomach, and then down through the coarse patch of hair. Eli closed her eyes, mouth opening as Nozomi pressed against her clit.

Nico leaned down, licking a line down Eli's shoulder, scooting until she had her lips on a nipple. She swiped a tongue over it, tugging gently at it while she reached up and squeezed a breast with her other hand. Eli gasped, grabbing a hold of Nico's hair and trembling. She reached around, hugging Nico's head as she moaned loudly.

“Nozomi...”

Nico heard Nozomi giggle in response. She lifted her head to take a peek over Eli's arm. Nozomi was rubbing the pads of her fingers over Eli's clit to the rhythm to her own fingers, moving in circles on her own clit. Nico gulped. Nozomi winked at her, but she was panting too, mouth slightly agape.

A tug on her neck, and Nico leaned back into Eli, kissing her. Eli wiggled, her hands in Nico's hair gripped tight as Nico ran her hands down, up, all over every inch of her body she could reach.

Eli gasped, breaking the kiss. She snapped something out in Russian and Nico, reading the signs, began to suck on a nipple and squeeze her other breast mercilessly.

“Ah, ah!” Eli's hips thrust up as she came, the waves of orgasm seizing her. She leaned her head back against the pillow, body arcing like a bow as Nico and Nozomi tried to prolong the climax as much as possible.

After a few seconds, Eli lifted a leg, twisting out of both of their grasps and turning on her side in one fluid movement.

“Oh my god,” she mumbled, one hand on her hip. Nico couldn't help but laugh. She leaned over, and Eli waved her away with a small gesture, her body still trembling.

“Well, join us when you're ready,” Nico retorted as she crawled over to Nozomi, who was still touching herself, face flushed.

“I really want, um, Nicocchi...”

“This is what happens when you're so polite in bed,” Nico scolded without any real fire behind it, pushing Nozomi on her side and scrambling down between her legs. “You can keep doing that,” she said, eyeing Nozomi's fingers, which had stilled, and now sped back up.

Nico leaned forward, licking at her to the sound of a high-pitched whimper. Nozomi mumbled incoherently, up until she stopped. Nico raised her eyes, treated to the sight of Eli, recovered enough from post-coital bliss, who had crawled over and begun to kiss Nozomi. Nozomi's other hand was wrapped around Eli's shoulder, fingers pressed into the skin.

It didn't take very long, what with all of their combined efforts, before Nozomi let out a soft, desperate gasp and came. Nico felt the throbbing under her mouth, and she redoubled the intensity of her licks, presses and tugs, drawing out the aftershocks.

“Mm!” Nozomi pulled her legs up, and Nico eased off, pushing herself back to her knees. Nozomi was staring up at the ceiling, looking blankly blissful. Eli was rubbing her hands in circles on her stomach, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Geez,” Nico said, “I don't think sleeping like this will be very comfortable.” They were all cornered into one side of the bed at a diagonal.

Nozomi giggled, covering her face with an arm. “You have to make some concessions.” But she was already wiggling her way to more proper positioning.

“C'mon, Nico,” Eli said, patting the bed between her and Nozomi. Nico could feel a flush coming up her face. She had made the mistake once of crawling between the two, one of their first times together as they had prepared for bed, and now Eli and Nozomi tried to smother her at every opportunity.

“F-fine! Just because you two can't handle all the body heat you give off,” she muttered as she settled down between the two. She turned on her side, Nozomi smiling at her, and felt Eli press against her back and drape an arm over her waist. Nozomi leaned forward to kiss Nico, chaste, before shifting her hand down to clasp Eli's.

“Good night, Elichi. Good night, Nicocchi.” Her eyes were half-lidded.

“Night Nico. Night Nozomi.” Eli slurred, her lips against Nico's shoulder.

Nico leaned forward, pressing her forehead into Nozomi's chest as she looked down. She sighed quietly, warm and comfortable and...happy. She closed her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Good night.”


End file.
